From Start to Finish
by nbrian72
Summary: After spending a comforting night in rock star Edward Cullen's arms, Bella finds herself pregnant. Trying to contact a rock star isn't as easy as it may sound, nor is telling them you're pregnant with their baby. Rated M for language and lemons. All Human
1. Chapter 1

A/N I wanted to introduce myself. My name's Mandy and I have recently adopted this story from the original author 6foot4kiwi. I also would like to say thank you for giving me the chance to finish the story. I'm new at writing so please be patient with me.

**Chapter 1 - Introductions**

So I guess I should start with introducing myself, huh? Well, My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. I have long, dull brown hair and even duller brown eyes. I live in the tiny excuse of a city _Reykjavík, _Iceland. I wasn't born here, I was born in a little town called Forks in Washington state. My dad still lives in Forks but I haven't seen him since I was fourteen. We still talk on the phone on birthdays and holidays, though.

When I was still a toddler my mother Renée left my father and moved us from Forks to Phoenix, Arizona. We lived there for about two years and then moved to Florida for another two years. When I was five my mother married a man named Phil. Phil was a baseball player so we moved around a lot, we've lived all around the united states and a few places in Europe and Asia but 4 years ago Phil retired and wanted to move somewhere permanently.

So when I was 15 years old we moved to Iceland. I didn't really like it at first I thought it was boring and the language was weird.

But then summer came around.

We traveled for the whole summer and I fell head over heels in love with Iceland. It's not cold and covered in ice as you may conclude from the name. No, it was beautiful and flowery and relatively warm. That fall just after my 16th birthday I started attending collage, It was hard at first as I didn't really know anyone but after a few weeks of not talking to anyone I met Alice.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting in my 4th period English class when a small person plopped herself into the seat next to me._

"_Hi, I'm Alice" I looked up at her as I realized she was talking to me. The girl was really petite, I doubted she reached 5 feet, with pale green eyes and short black hair which stood out in all directions, It would've looked ridiculous on anyone else but somehow, it suited her._

"_Uhm...Hi...I'm, um, Bella" I stuttered._

"_Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before" she asked._

"_Um, Yeah, I just started here" I was glad I wasn't stuttering anymore._

"_Oh, that's cool, so where are you from? I noticed you don't have and Icelandic accent." She didn't really give me an opportunity to answer as she continued to talk. " I'm from The States, I moved here when I was twelve with my parents. My dad's work transfered us here, he's a businessman, I don't really know what he does, but anyways, my mom is a designer, she designs __wedding gowns__, isn't that cool? I model for her sometimes, you're really pretty, Oh, you should come meet her and you could model too! Oh my god, wouldn't that be so cool if we got to model together?"_

_Who is this person ?_

"_um, I don't really know if I'm model material" I mumbled._

"_Yes you are! You're so pretty, do you have lunch next period? 'Cause I do, you have to come meet my friends they're so cool, and my boyfriend Jasper, he's the coolest, he's so awesome! He's a musician, he's in a band called _Forsaken _you have to come here them play! They're playing next friday night down at Solon! Ohh, maybe we can have a sleepover and do makeovers! Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun!"_

_*flashback ends*_

As Alice had continued to talk I found myself really liking her.

After English had finished she had dragged me back to her lunch table and introduced me to her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper was American as well, he had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Alice then had introduced me to the rest of the table, there were Ben, he was short and chubby with dark brown hair, his girlfriend Angela was tall and beautiful. Then there were Jessica and Lauren who sat there and glared at me, Lauren had long bleach blond hair and Jessica had brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Next was Mike, Mike just stared at me and I think he even drooled a little. Next to Mike was an Asian boy named Eric and a boy named Tyler, they seemed nice.

Jasper's band was really good, they played mixture of rock and folk and I found myself really liking their music.

Alice and I went to her house after the gig. Her house was gigantic. It had 5 bedrooms and 4 and a half baths. I mean, who would need that many bathrooms, seriously. Alice's mom, Mrs. Brandon was really nice and made us hot chocolate and cookies. Her dad was away on a business trip to somewhere in Asia.

Alice and I hung out every single day after that. If I wasn't sleeping over at her place she was sleeping at mine's.

Alice's bedroom was where we were currently sitting. Her bedroom is huge, three times my bedroom. The far wall is all windows, from floor to ceiling. Her bed is on the left wall. Right across from her bed in an entertainment unit containing a huge flat screen TV, hundreds of DVD's and CD's and a sound system. On the left of the entertainment unit is her walk-in-closet and to the right is her en-suit bathroom.

Alice was painting my toenails while I was reading a magazine.

"I really don't see what you see Alice. I mean, yeah he's hot, but he's so arrogant and full of himself. I just don't get why you're so obsessed with him." I told Alice.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you. Edward Cullen is the epitome of sexy. Who cares how cocky he is. He's hot!"

Edward Cullen, super mega rock star. Alice's walls were covered with posters of him and his band _unnatural selection._ He was hot, I admit, with his wild sex hair, a weird mixture of brown and red. His out-of-this-world green eyes like a couple of beautiful emeralds. He was tall, just over 6 feet tall, I was reading in the magazine. Apparently he likes long walks on the beach at sunset and candlelight dinners. Yeah, what a load of crap. Edward Cullen is a total man-whore. He'd say anything to get laid.

"Yeah, he's hot, but that's not what matters. He has to have inner beauty to appeal to me." I said back.

"Who cares, Bella, it's not like you're ever going to meet him." Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay, all done. How to you like the color? I saw it yesterday at the mall, and I thought 'that's so Bella' so I bought it and have just been dying to know what you think."

I looked at it, it was a kind of purple but if you looked at it at a certain angle it looked jet black. "I love it, Alice! It's great. Thank you."

"I knew you'd love it." Alice smiled at me.

"Hey Bitches! Whadup?" our friend Rosalie barged into the room. Rosalie was born in Iceland and had lived here until she was fourteen, when she moved to England to live with her aunt while her parents were going through an ugly divorce. Rosalie had been Alice's only friend in Iceland when she moved here. Alice had been crushed when Rosalie's parents sent her to her to go live with her aunt.

Rosalie had decided to move back to Iceland as soon as she turned eighteen. She bought a small apartment close to our school and had been moved in within a week after her birthday.

"Hey Rose." Alice greeted. "How was practice?"

Rosalie had been practicing gymnastics since she was 4 years old. She was really good having won many awards and was a kind of national hero in Iceland.

"Rough, Dimitri has been busting my ass off trying to get ready for the European championships."

"ugh, I could never do this, seriously, you've been down in the gymnasium everyday for the past couple of weeks!" I exclaimed. "I'd have been dead by now."

"It's only for now, the championships are two weeks away. I've gotta be ready."

Rosalie was flying out in a week to compete. This was her first European Championship. It was being held in Milan, Italy this year.

Rosalie, Alice and I hung out for a couple of hours until I went home. Phil was coaching until 7 tonight and Renee was going shopping. So I made dinner, as per usual. Not that I was tired of it, I loved to cook and bake, I think I might want to open a diner or a café when I grow older.

While the lasagne was in the oven I cleaned up a little and made toblerone ice cream.

Renee and Phil came home and we ate dinner. Renee washed up after dinner and Phil sat down and watched the news.

I went up to my room and went on my computer. It was summer so I didn't have any homework.

As I was getting ready to go to bed, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, It's me. Guess what Jasper's band just got invited to play at a festival in Italy next month!" Alice screamed through the phone.

"Whoa, Alice, slow down. What festival?"

"It's called Del Naviglio festival."

"Wow, so when is he leaving?"

"Silly Bella, We're all going to go, it's going to be so much fun!"

"What, no Alice, I can afford to go to Italy just like that."

"That's not a problem, Bella, we're inviting you."

"No Alice, out of the question, you're not inviting me to go to Italy!"

"Yes, I am. We're leaving on Tuesday. We're on the same flight as Rose!"

"Ugh, okay, Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome. Oh my god, we're going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah, I guess, So who else is playing?"

"Oh there are a lot of bands...let's see. There's _Muse_ and _The Script_ and _Kings of Leon_ and _Paramore_ and a lot of other bands. Then there's _Lady Gaga_ and_ pink_ and _Bobby Long_ and that comic you love so much, what was his name?"

"_Tim Minchin_?"

"Yeah, that's him..."

"Oh my god, I totally want to go now!"

"I knew you'd want to" Alice said with conviction. "Oh and then there's of course _unnatural selection._"

"...Edward Cullen?...Edward Cullen's gonna be there?"

"Yup, oh my god this is gonna be so much fun"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This definitely would be fun, not only were we going to be flying with Rose to Italy where she was competing we were also going to be seeing and meeting all of the famous people where Jasper's band was performing. Deep down I couldn't wait to see just how easy on the eyes and sexy Edward was in person.

I had sort of zoned out on Alice while I was lost in my Edward thoughts that I totally wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Bella !, Alice yelled at me and shook me from my thoughts. Huh? Sorry Alice I kinda spaced out on you there you were saying? Oh Bella what am I going to do with you, Alice asked as she giggled. I was saying this so means we gotta go shopping and spruce up our wardrobes & get something sexy for the shows. Let me call Rose then we can all go, yay shopping! The hyper pixie exclaims as she's going out the door already phoning Rose. "UUGGHH, stupid pixie," I grumble. Did I forget to mention how I hate shopping? I like it about as well as I would having a root canal done without pain or numbing medicine.

A lifetime later ( actually like 2 ½ hrs.) in a dressing room at the mall I'm trying on a very skimpy strapless leopard print sequined dress Alice handed me. Alice yells for me to get my butt out there so she and Rose can see how it looks. I tell Alice I'm not too sure about this dress it's just not me and definitely what I'm use to wearing. Bella if you don't come out I'm coming in and it won't be pretty Alice tells me. Rose says, Bella you know she'll do it too. I sigh loudly "fine I'm coming." Soon as they see the dress they both exclaim OMG! Bella you soooo have to get that for the first night of the shows the guys will be dropping dead at your feet. I have no doubt you'd be able to catch Edward's eye. Rose snickers "or more." I blush like there's no tomorrow at the comment. I never said I wanted to catch his eye or anything else for that fact, I told them.

After leaving that store they decided we needed to go to Victoria's Secret and Agent Provacitour to get sexy lingerie since apparently we have to be sexy from underneath our clothes. When we finally left the mall it was time for our spa trip where we got buffed trimmed and waxed, the whole works. I admit I did enjoy that, what girl doesn't like getting pampered? Now I got to get home and pack, of course with Alice's help.

Tuesday came before we knew it and we were loading a plane to Italy. We were all excited for Jasper and his band this is a great opportunity for them and will hopefully lead them to their big break in the music industry.

After we land we go to the designated meeting place for our pick up person, Demetri, so we can get settled into our hotel before we go to the get together for the artists and their guests. The hotel that has been arranged for all us is The Twilight, it's a breathtaking place. There are crystal chandeliers in the lobby, several little cafes and bars, a spa, exercise room, game room, indoor/outdoor pools with hot tubs, and several little shops and boutiques. Each room has their own balcony, huge beds, and heavenly tubs that could easily fit two with plenty of room to spare. I foresee a long relaxing bubble bath with lit candles and a nice glass of wine in my near future.

Just as I'm getting unpacked and dreaming of my long soak there's a knock at my door. I open it to a very excited Alice and Rose. I move aside to let them in, as Alice bounces into the room she says " Bella how much do you love Rose and I?" Don't get me wrong I love my two friends dearly, but when Alice starts off a sentence like that I know I'm in trouble. Uuummm I love you guys dearly, why? Well, this our first night here and all the performers and guests are going to be getting together tonight, remember? Rose and I wanted to help you get ready. Oh no she's wanting to play Barbie Bella, I'm doomed. Alice I think I can handle getting ready on my own thanks anyway. Alice goes into boss mode and yells Oh No you don't missy we are getting you ready and that's all there is to it, now march your happy little ass in that bathroom and shower. You have 15 minutes to shower and wash your hair while you're in there. I'll be getting your outfit ready while you're in there. I go toward the bathroom mumbling " damn Pixie" Alice yells " I heard that."

I reappear 15 minutes later wrapped in a towel and one around my head, heaven forbid I piss off the pixie. That wouldn't be a pretty site trust me I've seen it, even though it wasn't directed at me I definitely don't want on the receiving end. They say dynamite comes in small packages and she's a pretty small package, LOL. Rose gets to work on my hair and Alice does my make-up. Finally they're done and I can get dressed. Alice has laid out the leopard print dress with barely there sexy lace underwear and strapless bra and black fuck me heels. I add bracelet and earrings to complete my outfit. Alice is jumping she's so excited, she claps and says let's go ladies. We leave my room and head for the elevators we're going to the private party in one of the bars/club downstairs that's been reserved for the night for everyone

After we get in there Alice meets up with Jasper and goes to dance. Rose meets this really huge guy named Emmett (who's a member of Edward's band) and they're talking at a table. So, I decide I'm going to get a drink and I get a seat at the bar I order a strawberry daiquiri ( **A/N I don't know what the legal drinking age in Europe is so we're gonna pretend she's legal age there)**. I 'm almost done with it when I hear a velvety voice next to me say " good evening beautiful would you allow me to buy you another drink?" I turn to look at the guy and am about to tell him I'm capable of buying my own drinks, when I turn I'm looking into the beautiful green eyes of Edward Cullen himself. THUD! I was momentarily shocked, I finally found my voice and I looked at him and said, " well Mr. Cullen…."

**A/N: A cliffy please don't hate me tell me what you think, I'm open to ideas and suggestions on this and all of my stories.**


	3. AN

**A/N: I would like to clarify something to the anonymous reader who left me this review "**Dude:You stole this story... Its just sad that you have no confidence in your  
own writing... original: s/6196741/1/Start-To-Finish" **I ****DID NOT**** steal this or any story I have written. I have this as well as several other adopted stories. If you read the beginning I tell that this story was adopted & from whom I adopted it from. I don't appreciate being accused of stealing someone else's work when the original author & I communicated and came to an agreement. I respect everybody has their opinions, but to accuse somebody of stealing another's story when it's clearly documented it was adopted is just wrong. I will get off my soap box now. I will be updating this weekend. Thank you again to ****6foot4kiwi for giving me the chance****to finish the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke with a bad headache and awful taste in my mouth. As I moved it felt like my head was trying to detach itself from my body. I noticed something other than my hangover right about that time there was a warm body pressed up against my back and a arm around my waist. As I tried to move so I could see who was behind the arm tightened and a beautiful voice said "don't leave." I froze because I couldn't believe I was hearing this voice. I finally turned so I could see behind me.

OMFG! That voice was none other than Edward Cullen. I can't believe I had sex with him. He opened his eyes and looked at me and said, "good morning beautiful." And leaned in to kiss me I was still in shock a bit I put my hand over my mouth and said not yet I got morning breath. Can you please let me up I really need to go to the bathroom? He moved so I could get up I ran into the bathroom and did what I needed to do. While I was washing my hands I looked at myself in the mirror and said to myself, "what the hell did I do last night?" I brushed my teeth with one of the toothbrushes provided by the hotel then I returned to the bedroom.

After I walk back in I find Edward where I left him in the bed. He looks at me as I enter and smiles real big he lifts the cover and pats the bed next to him. I climb back in feeling a little self conscious, as soon as I'm in the bed Edward pulls me into him and kisses me passionately. We break apart and I ask him, "um Edward what happened exactly last night?" The last I remember was you sitting next to me at the bar and buying me a drink.

Edward looks at me with that panty dropping smile of his and says "oh my dear Bella, we had an amazing night." We danced after we had a few drinks then we came up here and had a wonderful night making love. As he's talking I'm getting a few flashes of what happened last night. I see us kissing and making out in the elevator like a couple of horny teenagers. I giggle a little and say I'm recalling a few things.

He wiggles his eyebrows at me and says "I can refresh your memory if you'd like." All of a sudden I'm ready to jump his bones. I tell him I love the sound of that. I don't know about you but I could go for a shower wanna join me? I'm thinking "duh I would be insane to pass up a chance to see him naked and wet." I jump up and run to the bathroom to join him. Edward turns the water on to just the right temperature. He stands me under the spray and wets the cloth and puts soap on it and washes my body. As he gets to my breast he is massaging them I'm getting wetter by the second and I don't mean from the water.

Edward pulls me to him and kisses me deeply, he moves to my jaw then down my neck. As he's kissing my neck his hand goes down my stomach to my pussy. He runs a finger up and down my slick folds and rubs my clit. It feels so good I let out a moan. He then pushes a finger inside and starts moving them inside me it feels sooo good, my hips start bucking and moving meeting the movement of his fingers. I could feel my orgasm coming, Edward stopped kissing me and whispered, "cum for me baby" and that's all it took I came hard as I was coming down from my orgasm he grabbed me by the hips and lifted me a little and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the wall and his hard dick rammed into my sensitive core. He growled so beautiful I'm gonna fuck you til you can't walk. Oh … my G** ung Edward I'm gonna cum again you don't know how great that feels. He picks up his pace and rams into me harder_._

My legs slide so that I'm standing he grabs one of my legs and puts it over his shoulder so he could go deeper. I was screaming Edward please harder OMG! He feels my walls tighten around him and he knows I'm close. He kisses me hard and pumps harder and faster. He feels the tightening in his lower stomach and balls he tells me "Bella cum with me baby" we came at the same time. My legs felt like jello, I looked at Edward he had that georgous smile on his face. He kissed me and asked if I was o.k., I just smiled and said never better. We noticed the water was getting chilly, he turned the water off and stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed a towel and helped me out of the shower after I was out he wrapped me in the warm towel and kissed my shoulder.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom saying "come on love let's order some breakfast." That sounded amazing, at the mention of food my stomach let out a loud growl, I felt myself turn pink. Edward shook his head laughing and said sounds like you got a monster in there Bella. I playfully slapped his arm telling him to hush. He walked over to the phone and placed our order, while he did that I grabbed his shirt from last night and put it on. He turned to me and said breakfast would be here in about 30 minutes I said o.k. He saw I was in his shirt he came over to me and kissed me then said you don't know how sexy you are in my shirt.

We climbed in the bed and relaxed until breakfast came. Edward was leaning against the headboard I was leaned against his side with his arm around me. Bella I just want to let you know that I don't normally do this sort of thing regardless of what the media may let everyone believe. I could tell by the look on his face that he was telling me the truth. I said, "Edward this is a first for me that something like this has happened." Bella I really feel like we have a connection here, I'd like to see more of you if you'd like to. Edward I feel the same way that you do I'd love to see more of you and get to know you better. We started to kiss and were interrupted by a knock on the door letting us know breakfast was here. He groaned getting up to go get our food.

After we finished eating we had to get dressed because Edward had rehearsal with his band for tonight's show. I hated to leave and he didn't want me to leave either but he had to get to his band and I had to get back to my room and face the inquisition that would be Alice. We were standing at his door saying our good byes, there was a knock on his door. He turned and answered the door and there stood one of the most muscular guys I'd seen in my life. Edward said hi to the guy at the door and then turned to me and put his arm around my waist and said Bella I'd like to introduce you to my brother Emmett. Emmett being the childlike man he is grabs me in a huge bear hug and tells me it's great to meet me. Edward tells him to put me down before he breaks me, I am human after all.

I tell them it's nice to meet them. I turn to leave and Edward grabs me and kisses me bye and gives me a hug. He asks if I'll come to see him back stage, I'm not sure if Alice and I will be back there or just in the audience and I tell him that. But, if I can get back there I'll definitely see him, he told me he'd make sure I got back there. We kiss bye again and he smacks my butt telling me he can't wait til later.

After I get to my room I can't believe what has happened in the last 24 hours. I'm really tired so I decide to take a nap before Alice pops up.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few hours after I laid down for my nap Alice was at my door beating on it trying to wake me up. I groaned and rolled over sitting up in the bed. I crawled out of the bed and fumbled my way to the door. I open the door to a very excited Alice and Rose. The pair walks past me into the room. Alice turns and looks at me and says, someone obviously had a very good night judging by the after sex glow I'm seeing. I hear Rose cough to cover her snicker at Alice's words. Alice grabs my hand and drags me to the bed we all sit and they turn to me and say at the same time, spill we want the details. I shouldn't be shocked at this I tell them how he bought me a drink. We went to his room and had sex and our amazing morning shower sex. By the time I'm done Alice is bouncing up and down on my bed all excited. I ask Rose if she let Alice have any caffeine or sugar this morning. Rose laughs and shakes her head no.

Alice's phone chimes while we're talking she reads the text from Jasper. After she reads the text she tells me that she has been given a message to pass along to me. Jasper is at rehearsal and Edward saw him and asked if he could get a message to you seeing as he never got your number this morning. Any way he has made arrangements for us to go backstage before and after the show. Edward apparently really wants to see you. She is smiling from ear to ear while I'm blushing like crazy. She jumps up and tells me to get a shower and that she and Rose will be back in an hour to get me ready. I try to argue with her that I'm capable of getting myself ready, but Alice won't hear of it. I sigh in defeat and mumble "damn Pixie" as they are on their way out the door. Alice turns and says I heard that, I replied, good I meant for you to. She and Rose leave, I get in the shower and wait for them to return and the torture known as Bella Barbie to begin.

Alice and Rose come in and the torture begins. What seems like hours later I'm allowed to see myself. When I look at myself I can't believe my eyes. I look sexy, but with Alice and Rose in charge of Barbie Bella I shouldn't be shocked at the end result. Alice claps and says ok ladies we have a show to get to, shall we? Rose and I look at each other and nod. Alice tells me as we get in the elevator, "Oh Bella I forgot to tell you Edward told Jazz he was sending a car for us." When we reach the lobby the doorman tells us our car is waiting for us. He ushers us outside and what we see makes our mouths drop, there in front of us is a stretch limo. When we get in there's a bottle of wine chilling in the bucket waiting for us. Alice wastes no time pouring us some and toasts to a great night of music and fun.

When we get to the arena we are taken to the side stage door entrance where we were met by a security guy. He smiled and greeted us and led us down a hallway. There were people everywhere with all kinds of musical equipment. He stops at a door and turns to Alice and Rose telling them it's Jasper's dressing room, they go inside. Alice tells me she'll see me later. We go a little further down the hall to Edward's dressing room. He shows me the door and tells me this is the room. I enter, but don't see Edward anywhere so I decide to be a little nosey. As I'm snooping around I feel a set of strong arms circle my waist from behind and someone kissing me down my neck and bringing one hand up to my breast.

I know it's Edward so I decide to have a little fun with him. I leaned into his chest while letting out a sexy moan and moving my neck so he had better access. I told him that feels good, but we'd have to be quick before Edward comes back. He let out a growl and spun me in his to face him and give me deep kiss. We break apart panting and he asks who I was expecting. I couldn't help but laugh at him I said Edward silly I knew it was you and I was having a little fun. He gives me that sexy smirk and leans in for another kiss he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks us to the dressing table where he sets me down. He attacks my neck with kisses while his hands are roaming all over me. He looks into my eyes and tells me he loves the _small_ dress I have on tonight and can't wait to get me out of it and devour me.

I can't help but shudder in anticipation of the night ahead. He runs his hand up my inner thigh til he reaches my hot wet center. He looks at me a little surprised and says "well, Ms. Swan what do we have here, commando?" Did you do that for little ole me? I giggle and kiss him before saying "of course I did." He wastes no time sliding a finger into my hot core. I groan as he slides another one in and starts pumping in and out of me while curling those magical fingers hitting the spot I need him at. He looks in my eyes and asks if that's what I want? I tell him I need him inside me now. He says "your wish is my command dear" before ramming his hard cock into me. We both groan at the same time because it feels so good. He moves me leg a little higher on his hip so he can get a little deeper, OMG! That feels so good. I scream "Harder Edward I'm close" he says he wants me to come on his dick. I feel my walls start to tighten around him and I'm starting to see spots I can tell this is going to be an intense orgasm. As I let myself go I can feel him slam into one more time and he hits his release at the same time. I milk him of every drop he has to give me.

We are both gasping for breath as we recover from our explosive orgasms. He leans in and kisses me and says, "Wow that was intense." I laugh and say "yeah it was." As we start kissing again there's a banging on the door and we hear from the other side, "Yo Eddie boy if you're done fucking that hot piece of ass we gotta show to put on." I hear Edward growl (really growl) as he helps me off the counter back on my feet. He says as he's opening the door "Emmett I'm gonna kick your fucking ass if you EVER call her that again and don't call me Eddie!" Anyway how do you know we weren't just in here talking. Emmett just laughs and says "dude everybody in the hall heard you two, especially little Bella Boo there she wasn't very quiet as she yelled "Harder Edward I'm close." I am soooo embarrassed I bury my face in Edward's chest. I hear laughing behind Emmett and look up from Edward's chest to see my two friends. Alice is bouncing in place excited and giving me a smile and Rose is smirking.

Edward tells Emmett he'll be there in just a sec. he turns to me and kisses me again asking if I'm watching the show or do I want to stay back here. I look at him like he's crazy; of course I want to see his show, Duh. He grabs my hand as we walk out of the room we're going down a hall toward the stage as we get near side stage I hear Jasper's band still performing. Edward turns and looks at the security guy from when I first got here and told him to make sure we get great seats out there and nothing happens to us. We are to be led right back after the show too. The guy tells Edward not to worry that we're in good hands. Edward turns and grabs my face with both of his hands and leans in and gives a kiss. He tells me to enjoy the show and he'll see me after in his dressing room. As we turn to follow the security guy he smacks my butt and laughs. I jump a little startled and told him he better behave or I might have to punish him, he laughs and says promises promises. The security guy takes us to front row seats for the show.

Jasper's band was finishing up their last song when we got there. After the song ended Jazz thanked everyone and introduced Edward and his band the crowd went crazy. Edward came out and started singing Let's Go Higher (by Jordan Knight from New Kids on the Block) as he's singing he looks at me and winks. After his last song the security guy comes and gets us to take us back stage. Alice and Rose go to where Jazz and his guys are backstage we hug each other and Alice reminds me of our plans the next day for the spa and shopping before we leave the day after that. Alice laughs and tells me to have fun tonight and not do anything she wouldn't.

I go on down the hall to Edward's dressing room, when I get there I notice the door is ajar as I push it open I can't believe what I'm seeing before my eyes. I'm frozen in shock as I look at Edward and a very busty strawberry blonde locked in a passionate kiss. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard the strangled sound coming from my throat. Edward heard me and looked up to see me standing there he jumped back from busty and said "Bella baby it's not what it looked like." I shook my head no and turned and ran as fast as I could from them both. I could hear my name being called but I wasn't paying attention to who was calling my name. I was so intent on getting out of there that I didn't realize I ran past my friends on my way out. I hailed the first cab I could and jumped in and went back to my hotel room to pack and get the hell out of there as soon as I could. Little did I know all hell was breaking loose backstage at the concert.

Edward was yelling at Tanya "what the hell was that shit you just pulled?" She looked at him and tried to slide her arms around his neck he grabbed her arms and was trying to step away from her when his door slammed open he saw something or someone fly past him and next thing he knows Tanya's screaming like a banshee. As I turn my head I feel a fist connect with my jaw and my head is swung around. I stumble back and yelled "what the hell?" I look around and I see Jasper pulling Alice off Tanya and Em holding Rose off me. Security came running up trying to figure out what was going on. I tell Tanya she's caused more than enough trouble for one night and she needs to leave here and leave me the hell alone I tell security she needs to go. After she's gone out of the room I turn and look at the four angry faces that are looking back at me. Emmett's the first to speak and asks what in hell happened? I see Alice on her phone I'm assuming she's trying to get hold of Bella and she's not answering. I tell them that when I came in here after the show Tanya ambushed me she grabbed me and was kissing me I was in the process of pushing her off when Bella came to the door and ran before I could explain.

Em says that skank don't know how to take no for an answer she's obsessed with me and I don't want her period. I'm surprised that Bella's friends believe what happened I want to rush to her and beg her to listen to me but Alice and Rose tell me there's no way I'll be getting thru to her tonight. I give them my number and stuff to please call me if they can get thru to her for me. I agree to let her have the rest of the night to cool down. The girls agree to work on her tomorrow while they're having their spa and shopping day with her. I defeatedly go back to my room and spend the rest of the night making plans to get Bella's forgiveness in this big misunderstanding. Little did I know it was all going to be in vain because she was gone home.


End file.
